Mind reader?
by MadamUchiha82
Summary: "Nightmares." She rolled her eyes, thinking of how stupid that sounded. "I know." He looked at her. Sakura's mouth gaped a little. She turned to look at him while clutching the sheet a little tighter. "Y-you know?" She whispered.


I do _not _own Naruto, sadly.

Go ahead and say Sasuke's a bit ooc, but really, it's fanfiction. When is he not? :P

* * *

Sakura bolted straight up in bed. Her body was covered in a sheen layer of sweat, it glistened in the moonlight coming from the room's window. She silently gasped for breath and swallowed thickly as she scanned the room with tired eyes. She never slept well during missions. Whether they were using sand as a pillow, to a cushy hotel, nightmares fled her sleep. Very ninja-like? No, obviously. Ninja didn't sit in bed with the covers pulled to their face while cowering in fear. However, that's exactly what she was in the midst of.

"Oh my goodness..." She finally breathed.

Sakura's voice split through the silence of the room. Her voice was merely a whisper, but it sounded like a cannon going off. She feared she might wake her teammates. The rosette gathered the courage to turn her head now that her eyes had gotten used to the dark. She closed her eyes as she was afraid he wouldn't be there. It felt as though it took forever to check, flashes of her dream began to seep into her mind.

_"Don't go, please!" She yelled._

_ Sasuke looked back, his eyes were filled with hate. She was injured, she crawled closer towards him as he stared with pity at her._

_"Please... I beg of you. Stay..." Tears spilled from her eyes._

_ As much as she tried to hold them back, more ran down her cheeks. A mixture of blood and salty tears filled her mouth as she opened it. No words came out as she tried to find the words to make him stay._

_He looked at her, to an unconscious Naruto, and back at Sakura. Blood caked her hairline and she lay on the cave floor, desperately trying to reach him._

_"How weak..." He spat toward her. _

_ Sakura stared with an open mouth, she wanted to speak so badly, but her throat would not utter words. Sasuke moved toward her and raised his katana._

_"No! I love-" _

That was where she had woken up. That's where she always woke up. You might say the dream was not scary. But hell, everything seems more frightening in a dream. She didn't even know where that dream had taken place, nor had it ever happened in real life. Ever since Sasuke had returned, various versions of it haunted her at night.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke's back facing her in the bed across the room. She let her breath out and sighed audibly. her hand reached back to her pillow and felt the damp marks from where she had been crying.

"I hope I didn't wake him." She thought as she looked at his motionless body.

Sakura sat with her knees still pulled tightly to her chest. She drew in air and let it out as quietly as she could. The sweat had dried and leftover tears made her cheeks feel tight and hot. Dealing with the aftermath of her nightmares was never fun. Still scared to go back to sleep, much less move from her place, the images played through her mind again. She hiccupped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shit." She cursed, as she began to cry again. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

The girl bit down on her quilt.

"Sakura?"

She froze. Her green, tear-stained eyes were wide as saucers.

"Sakura?" He spoke again.

"Ye-" She cleared her throat. It was hoarse from crying and sleep. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Sasuke spoke loudly.

Sakura hesitated. They'd been through this before; the answer had always been 'yes'. She didn't know what to say. Would telling Sasuke what she was really feeling push him away? Did she care if it did? Nope.

"No." She answered.

This was not usual for Sasuke. Every time they'd been through this routine, She'd lie, say she was fine, they'd go back to sleep, and resume the mission as if nothing happened in the morning. Unlike their childhood, Sakura's stares toward him were not exactly cold, but different. She didn't obsess anymore, she was quieter. She looked at him like it was the last she's see him. There also seemed to be hate infused with it.

He didn't care. Of course he didn't. That wasn't who Sasuke Uchiha was.

Right?

"What's wrong?" He asked while quietly getting out of bed.

Wrong.

No, he cared for her. He hadn't realized that until he came back. She'd grown up, she was one of the best kunoichi. He respected her, silently of course.

"Nothing, I just-" She stopped,

Sakura immediately regretted her decision. She couldn't think of what to say. She didn't know how to get out of the hole she'd dug without thought.

Sasuke sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Nightmares" She rolled her eyes, thinking of how stupid that sounded.

"I know." He looked at her.

Sakura's mouth gaped a little. She turned to look at him, and clutched the sheet a little tighter.

"Y-you know?" She whispered.

Sasuke turned towards her, he reached his hand out, but felt a pang of hurt when she flinched away. He wouldn't take no for an answer, so he more forcefully ran a hand through her pink locks. When she realized his actions, her body became looser and relished in the acts of affection he so rarely showed.

Sasuke moved closer and she lay back down on her pillow.

"Of course I know." He whispered with his hand still entangled in her soft hair.

Sasuke slowly, as if asking for permission, lay down next to her muscular, shivering form. he draped an arm over her and pulled the quilt tighter around her shoulders, to warm her up.

"Every time we share a room, I know." He spoke quietly in her ear.

Sasuke licked the outer shell of her ear, and blew on it to make her shiver even more. She didn't know why he was acting this way, or what was going to happen exactly, but she wasn't stopping him.

"Every time you toss and turn, I know." He moved her to lay on her back.

Sasuke's mouth trailed from her ear down to the side of her neck. He sucked the smooth, white skin. It would soon show up as little purple bruises. He moved up slowly and captured her mouth into a soft, sweet kiss. Both pairs of eyes closed, he pulled away, leaving her wanting more.

"Every time you cry out a little in your sleep, I know." He moved to straddle her waist.

Sakura now knew that she did make noise during her nightmares, oops. Sasuke leaned down to kiss her again. This time a more forceful, powerful kiss. He licked her bottom lip and her mouth leisurely open for more of him. His tongue dove into hers, teeth clicked together, and tongues wrestled for dominance. However, once again, he pulled away.

"Every time I hear you gasp and bolt up, I know." He moved his hands down to her waist.

He began to fiddle with the hem of her nightgown, lifting it up over her head and down the length of her arms. She was left only in black panties. Two full breasts stared him in the face. Pink, rosy, nipple stood pert and wanting attention.

She was _perfection._

Sasuke kissed her chastely on the lips and lazily moved his mouth down her collarbone to the tops of her mounds. His tongue drew circles over each nipple and suckled them in his mouth. He bit a little and switched back and forth between each one. Sakura's back arched into his touch. Goose bumps trailed all over her body when he hit a sensitive spot. Little hairs stood everywhere when he pulled a way. He drew his tongue back to her body, but kissed farther down than her breasts. He dragged his tongue by her belly button and reached the top of her underwear.

"Every morning when I see tear stains on your cheeks, I know." He moved his hands to her naval and began to pull her panties down.

She shook with anticipation. The thought that Sasuke, _Sasuke_, was doing these actions to her made it all the more worth while. His hand darted to and from her hips bones, pressing them in, and playing with the lace on the edge of her underwear. Slowly, he regained his first antics and began to rid the girl of her unwanted garments. She looked Sasuke in the eyes. He caught her staring and leaned in to kiss her. She tilted her head back and moaned loudly, pressing him further his motions.

Sasuke quickly rid himself of his clothes and got on top of her. He lined his erect shaft to her hot, tight, waiting core. Slowly, he pushed himself inside of her depths. The moist, warm, tight feeling pressing against him was almost too much. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered softly as he started to move again.

"Every time I see you shy away from me, looking at me as if I think you mean nothing to me, I know." He thrust in and out of her, his breathing becoming ragged. His words were no longer shy and quiet, they were full of lust and heat.

Sakura's hands whisked through his hair to down his back, digging her nails in. His movements inside her and him whispering in her ear almost made her finish right then and there. He was so gorgeous, so toned, and normally such an ass. She was so in love with him, despite all the previous thoughts of hating him, pushing her love to the back of her head. She didn't care if he didn't love her. She'd embrace this feeling of attention as much as possible.

Sakura's hands grasped the bed sheets as he lifted her off the bed with every little thrust; she moaned loudly in his ear. He pounded mercilessly into the small girl's body, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he repeatedly hit her g-spot. Sakura came screaming and she saw stars. Soon after, Sasuke let his seed go inside the kuochi's abdomen.

They both gasped for air and fell into the soft sheets. Sakura calmed her breathing and rolled away from Sasuke's face.

"I love you..." She said with a hoarse, almost silent, whisper.

There was a long pause, the air went limp compared to when it had been before filled with harsh breathes and sounds of pleasure. She waited for a response.

"I know." He replied.

She focused her eyes on the little flowers on the wallpaper. Tears filled them to the brim and threatened to spill over. She knew it, she knew this was going to happen. For at one time saying she didn't care, the tears on her flushed cheeks said otherwise. Sakura decided not to say anything. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep, he would go back to his bed. She silently waited for the feeling of being alone to rush back to her.

Sasuke waited for a response, obviously, he'd upset the girl. Carefully, he slid one arm across her middle and up to her her cheeks and wiped the tears onto his fingers. He spread the salty water around on his finger tips as he studied the confused look on her face.

"I... I think I love you too, Sakura." He finally spoke.

She turned her body around to face him. her small nose sniffed and she looked up at him. Sakura leaned in and captured his lips on last time for the night.

"That's something I didn't know." She smiled.

Sasuke looked down at her, for the first time in a long time, his lips formed somewhat of a half-smile.

"You learn something new everyday." He said as he brushed his hand across her cheek.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
